


Night Terrors

by queenofthegoatsstuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegoatsstuff/pseuds/queenofthegoatsstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sent to Midgard to redeem himself, but his past haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fanfic. I noticed there was nothing new in the Blackfrost fandom, so I thought I would contribute. Enjoy!

Loki tossed and turned in his sleep. He had hoped his nightmares would leave him once he left the prisons, but he was painfully wrong. You have failed me, Asgardian. The voice haunted him, and made him flail even more.  
Thanos's voice ceased and was replaced by visions. He saw the Midgardian city New York, reduced to rubble and ash. The only sound was a quiet, muffled sobbing. As he moved closer, shapes came into view. Through the dust and smoke he could make out a child kneeling over a woman. "Mommy, wake up," whimpered the little girl. The woman lay still as stone, the gaping wound from a Chitauri blast blossomed on her stomach.   
This is your legacy, Loki, Thanos's voice came back, making him feel sick. "I-I didn't want to," Loki sputtered as the scence faded. Only the girl's crying remained. "I'm trying to right my mistakes!" You are a murderous tyrant, nothing more.   
Loki jolted awake, sweating and panting. Stark tower provided no refuge from night terrors, it seemed. He shoved the blankets drenched in sweat off onto the floor. Loki switched from pacing around his room to attempting to amuse himself with books or one of Midgard's pointless 'electronics'.  
At about five o'clock in the morning he could no longer stand it. He decided to seek out the only person he knew would understand. He set out for Natasha Romanoff's room. Stark tower was dead at night and he found it peaceful.   
A sharp knocking on Natasha's door brought her out of her light sleep. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Five thirty? she thought, Someone had better be dying. She stretched and made her way to the door. She was met with a very battered-looking Loki. He looked like the complete opposite of the man who had taunted her on the helicarrier. His eyes were ringed with dark cricles, his shoulders drooped. He had looked better even when he was fresh out of Asgard's prison.  
"Yes?" asked Natasha apathetically. Loki took a deep breath and swallowed. "How do you do it?" he asked simply. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" she asked. "How do you sleep? Knowing what you've done, how do you not go mad with guilt?" his voice cracked, barely audible. She could tell this was not one of his baited questions from the helicarrier.   
Natasha looked him over again and shook her head. "Come in, we'll have a drink."


End file.
